


A King's Failure

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Father forced to rape his son, Father/Son Incest, Faustian Bargain, Forced Incest, Gang Rape, Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: King Jaxom failed his country, his wife, and now his children. When he and his three children are captured by the Mateens, it's his sons who will pay the price of his failure.





	A King's Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



He failed.

He failed his country.

He failed his wife.

And now, he failed his children.

Seven months ago, the Mateens attacked Saphia without warning. King Jaxom and Queen Nera of Saphia welcomed King Sen of Mateen and his entourage into their palace as guests to the Winter Solstice festivities. The Mateens were long-standing allies, and no one had expected conflict. Saphia was a peaceful country, and the Winter Solstice was the most revered holiday and a time to celebrate family, friendship and community.

But instead of bearing gifts and good tidings, the Mateens brought weapons and death. Queen Nera was the first victim of the betrayal, as she was welcoming King Sen when they decided to attack. Saphia didn’t have a chance against the ambush and fell within an hour. In the chaos, King Jaxom managed to escape with his three children. 

For the past seven months, King Jaxom and the remaining Saphians were refugees, constantly moving from hiding place to hiding place. Despite the fact that Saphia now belonged to the Mateens and King Jaxom formally abdicated his throne in favor of the Mateens, gave Saphia’s unconditional surrender. Nonetheless, the Mateens continued to slaughter every Saphian citizen without mercy. It was a genocide.

They ran for seven months.

But today their luck ran out. Jaxom and his family were discovered by a contingent of Mateen soldiers hiding in an abandoned basement.

The Mateen soldiers immediately recognized their quarry, and their gleeful shouts was deafening. 

Ignoring the soldiers, Jaxom embraced his three children. If they were to die, they would die together, as a family.

His youngest, Cassie, nestled her head against his chest, clutching him in an unspoken plea to never let go. Though she didn’t make any sounds, he could feel her trembling. Cassie was the baby of the family, an unexpected surprise conceived many years after they thought Queen Nera would bear no more children. Cassie was only 8, but she knew what was going to happen. The Mateens had spared no one, not even infants in their genocide.

His second child, Breen, was standing beside him, tense and ready to fight. 

Asher, the eldest, stood in front of them all in a futile attempt to shield them with his body. At 24, Asher couldn’t be mistaken for anything but a warrior even though his dominant arm was broken.

Jaxom squeezed tighter, wishing the cost of his failure wasn’t their deaths. He would do anything for his children.

He whispered, “Be strong.” And prayed that they would somehow survive.

Jaxom was surprised that they weren’t immediately killed. He had thought that they would immediately execute him and parade his head around like a trophy. But instead of relief, his stomach knotted with dread.

One soldier stepped forward and ordered, “We have orders to escort them back to Groesbeck. King Sen wishes to make an example of them.”

Turning to Jaxom and his children, the soldier said, “Cooperate and we won’t harm you. Disobey, and we won’t hesitate to punish you.”

Against a squadron of soldiers blocking the only exit, they had no chance of escaping. But better to die a quick death here, then to cooperate and be made an example of latter. 

With a roar, Jaxom attacked. The boys quickly followed suit. But their attack didn’t do anything more than provoke the soldiers. The soldiers merely incapacitated rather than killing them. 

Injured and bound, the soldiers forced them out of the basement and escorted them to Saphia’s palace in Groesbeck. 

At the palace, they were escorted to the Great Room, where a crowd was already gathered and waiting. News of their capture preceded them, and Jaxom could hear the excited chattering. He continued to hold onto Cassie with his uninjured hand, but kept his head held high as he limped into the Great Room. Asher and Breen followed closely behind.

At the dais, King Sen towered above everyone. King Sen smirked at Jaxom, unapologetic about his betrayal and subsequent genocide of the Saphian people. His eyes shined brightly as he spoke.

“At Winter Solstice, we were forced to take extreme measures to protect our people. The Saphians broke every treaty we had and developed chemical weapons designed to subjugate Mateen. We found evidence of their deception and removed King Jaxom from power to prevent him from using those weapons against us. And even though he claimed to surrender, he had intel that he still had those weapons in hiding. We told them that we will do whatever it takes to secure those weapons and bring King Jaxom to justice, even if it meant killing every Saphian alive.”  
With each word King Sen spoke, Jaxom felt surreal. Was he serious? It was beyond belief. Saphia had no chemical weapons of any kind, and never had any ill intent towards their closest ally. This was madness.

“You’re completely insane! We have no chemical weapons. You attacked us, unprovoked. And now you’re trying to justify the genocide you’ve committed?! You son of a bitch!”

Before Jaxom could continue his rant, the guards knocked him to the ground. Cassie shrieked, and Jaxom went berserk. He thrashed against the restraints holding his wrists together and tried to gain leverage to get off the ground. He could hear a commotion somewhere behind him, presumably Asher and Breen fighting their respective guards. Jaxom felt a guard straddle his back, and another sitting on his legs. Suddenly his vision was filled with a guard kneeling in front of him. They forced his head up and tried to force his jaws apart.

“Open your mouth or we’ll gut the kid.”

Upon hearing that, Jaxom went limp and allowed the guard to gag him. After he was gagged, he was able to twist around and see both his sons were forced to their knees, each with a guard standing behind them with a knife to their throats. Another guard held Cassie, also with a knife to her throat. She was openly crying now, and Jaxom was afraid her sobbing would cause the guard to inadvertently slit her throat. 

Jaxom wanted to plead, “Don’t hurt them. I’ll do anything you want.” But the gag prevented him from saying anything. Instead, he bowed his head in surrender.

King Sen continued as if there was no commotion. He gestured to a man standing to his left. “Boris here did the right thing. He lead us to the weapons and the location of King Jaxom. Thanks to him, we don’t need to use extreme force against the Saphians anymore and we can have peace.”

Jaxom looked at the man who betrayed his country. Jaxom didn’t recognize him. He looked small and frail. Though Jaxom wanted to gut him for treason, Jaxom guessed that his betrayal was intended to stop the genocide. If that was the case… if Jaxom’s death meant his people would live…he could understand if not forgive the betrayal. Still… if he ever had a chance to get his hands on that bastard…

King Sen rose and walked down the dais, pausing in front of Jaxom. He gave him a knowing look, then continued to walk to the guard holding Cassie. No. No. No.

Jaxom tried to shout around the gag, and again tried to get up. 

King Sen touched Cassie’s cheek, wiping a tear away. “You look like your mother.”

Those words were like a firecracker. Asher and Breen shouted, “Leave her alone, you bastard” and “Don’t speak of our mother.” They all struggled, trying to reach Cassie, to no avail.

King Sen glanced at the boys briefly before returning his attention back to Cassie. He tilted her head. “I wonder how quickly you can learn to suck cock like your whore mother.”

Cassie jerked away. “No! No!” She began to struggle against the guard, but she was small for an 8-year-old and there was no chance that she would be able to fight loose.

King Sen just smiled. He let her go and strolled close to where the boys were kneeling. He looked at Asher. “Do you love your sister?”

Asher was furious. “Leave her alone. She’s a kid, you perverted bastard.”

King Sen’s smile stayed plastered over his odious face. “Would you do anything for her?”

Asher stayed silent, but King Sen knew the answer. They all would do anything for Cassie. She was the baby in the family and they would do anything to protect her.

“I’ll make you a deal.” King Sen’s smile never faltered. “Submit. Obey. In exchange, I promise you that you sister will live.”

Asher spat. “While you whore her out? No deal.”

King Sen didn’t even blink. “She will remain untouched.” He made a vague gesture towards Cassie. “It’s a solid bargain. Your sister will live. She’ll be under my protection as a ward of the court. In exchange, you agree to become chattel. So, deal?”

Jaxom wanted to protest. He would do it. Just please, let his children go. But he was gagged, and King Sen didn’t make the offer to him or look Jaxom’s way.

Asher hesitated. He looked at his younger brother. “What of Breen, and my father?”

King Sen looked straight at Asher, without even glancing at Jaxom. “I am undecided on either of their fates. The only thing you need to decide right now is this: Are you willing to become chattel to save your sister? Decide quickly; I don’t have patience to wait all day.”

Asher looked at his father for guidance. Jaxom didn’t want to, but if Asher was willing… if it meant Cassie would survive… And Asher would live, even if it meant that he would be less than a slave with no rights…

Jaxom squeezed his eyes shut, prayed for forgiveness, and gave a small nod. 

Asher looked down, drew a deep breath as if steeling himself, and said softly, “Agreed.” Anything for Cassie.

King Sen gestured at Asher’s guard. The guard removed the knife from Asher’s throat and let him go.

Asher rubbed his throat but otherwise stayed on his knees.

Another guard approached with a collar. Asher’s eyes widen at the sight of the collar. When the guard came close to put it on, Asher squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing quickened. When the guard was done locking the collar in place, Asher could feel the weight of what he just agreed to. Or so he thought.

King Sen then ordered, “Strip.”

Asher’s eyes flew open at the order. Jaxom could see his son mouth opening to protest, then clamped shut as he realized his position. Asher was chattel. Not even a slave. Chattel. Property.

“Let Cassie go.”

King Sen shook his head. “She stays. As long as she obeys, she’ll remain unharmed.”

When Asher didn’t start stripping, King Sen asked him, “Is the deal off then?”

Asher had no leverage to protest or change his mind. They could only hope King Sen would keep his word.

Asher moved slowly, but he obeyed. He slowly stood up to strip. He had trouble, as his right shoulder was injured from a previous fight, but he managed to remove his shirt. Then his pants. Asher paused again at his underpants. King Sen gestured to continue stripping. Asher finally removed those as well.

Standing vulnerable and bare, Asher covered his genitals with his hands. His cheeks were flushed and his head bowed low in shame.

Someone from the crowd whistled, and Jaxom could hear the excited whispering of the guards betting who would fuck Asher first.

King Sen then ordered Asher, “Crawl.”

Asher looked at Cassie, who was no longer fighting with her guard but openly sobbing. Jaxom knew that his son would obey. Anything for Cassie.

Asher slowly sunk back to his knees, then crawled towards King Sen. Jaxom could hear more snickers and twittering in the crowd. He wanted to snap and snarl, but Jaxom was bound and gagged with no voice.

Asher stopped at their feet, looking down. He was curled as tightly as he could in a small ball, trying to cover as much of his body from view. Jaxom wanted to tear the limbs off everyone gleefully watching his son be humiliated.

King Sen looked to the left. His eyes landed on the traitor who betrayed Jaxom and his family’s location.

“Boris, I think it’s time you received your reward. Come.”

Boris looked uneasy but he obeyed.

King Sen kicked Asher as he said, “Pleasure him.”

Asher winced but stopped himself from retaliating. He looked up at King Sen in confusion. “Pleasure him?”

King Sen kicked Asher again, this time close to his right shoulder. Asher grunted at the blow, his face screwed tight in pain.

“Suck him off.” Then as an afterthought, King Sen said, “Swallow.”

King Sen looked at Asher, as if daring him to protest. Daring Asher to refuse, so he could hurt Cassie and blame Asher for it.

Boris shifted and Jaxom could tell that he didn’t particularly want this “reward.” But no one had a choice here.

Asher looked back at Jaxom. Jaxom wanted to say “Be strong” and “I’m sorry” and “I wish I could have protected you” and “I am proud of you.” But he could only speak with his red, tearing eyes and he didn’t know if Asher could understand. He hoped that Asher could gain strength from him.

Asher gave a small nod then, then continued crawling to Boris. Boris shifted, unsure what to do, where to keep his hands. 

Asher knelt up on his knees but didn’t look up at Boris. He stared at Boris’ crotch instead. Asher then reached up and slowly undid Boris’ drawstrings and removed Boris’ limp cock. It wasn’t overly large that Jaxom could tell from his perspective. Asher wrapped his left hand around Boris’ cock and started jacking Boris off. 

It didn’t take long before Boris’ cock began to fill. Asher continued jacking Boris off, until King Sen said, “Use your mouth.”

Asher stuttered. But he obeyed. Asher knelt in and closed his mouth over Boris’ cockhead. His face scrunch up, presumably at the taste of Boris’ precum. But he continued to suck on Boris’ cock. Until he went too far and started gagging. Jaxom could tell Asher wasn’t expecting that reaction. Asher immediately pulled off and started retching. He managed to avoid vomiting, and tears leaked from his eyes at the effort.

King Sen laughed along with the crowd. “He’s gagging for it.” He walked behind Asher, taunting him. “Come on, fucktoy, show Boris how much you appreciate his service.”

Asher shook his head, still trying to get his breathing back under control.

King Sen grabbed a fistful of Asher’s head and yanked his head back towards Boris’ dripping cock. “Suck him now, or I will make you regret it.”

Asher open his mouth and Boris surged back down his throat. Asher choked on Boris’ cock and tried to withdraw, but King Sen was still holding his head close. King Sen ordered Boris, “Fuck him hard. Show him what his purpose is.” 

Boris was too aroused to feel guilty about using Asher. He thrusted harder, ignoring Asher’s yelps. Asher tried to use his hands to push at Boris’ thighs, but then his arms were jerked behind him. Jaxom could hear Asher’s cries around Boris’ cock when his right arm was moved roughly behind him.

Jaxom couldn’t watch anymore and squeeze his eyes shut. The sounds coming from Asher were heart-wrenching and were indictments of just how much he failed as a father. Jaxom didn’t know how long it continued, but he kept his eyes shut.

Until Asher screamed. It was a piercing wail stabbing Jaxom straight in his heart. Jaxom’s eyes involuntarily opened and he started feeling nauseous at what he was seeing.

Asher was no longer sucking off Boris, but a Mateen guard. The same guard that killed Queen Nera all those months ago. The guard was face fucking Asher violently, with both hands controlling Asher’s head. One hand was below his jaw, forcing his jaws open. The other fisting Asher’s head, holding his head up so he could pound in and out of Asher’s throat. The force of his face fucking rocked Asher back and forth with his thrusts.

But that wasn’t the worst part.

King Sen was behind Asher, fucking him from behind. Asher was no longer holding himself up but forced to his belly on the ground. King Sen was holding onto Asher’s hands and using them as leverage to fuck into Asher harder. Even from Jaxom’s position several feet away, he could see red smeared on Asher’s buttchecks. Asher’s legs were jerking, trying to kick King Sen, trying to free himself. But King Sen had Asher’s legs spread wide as he raped him roughly. Asher was screaming continuously now, no longer able to stay silent. But his screams had a surreal quality to it, as the screams was rhythmically muffled by the guard face fucking Asher.

Jaxom renewed his struggles again. He wanted to stop the rape. He wanted to gather his firstborn child in his arms and reassure him “Never again. I’ll protect you. Never again.” But he couldn’t escape, failing his son once again.

The rape continued.

Eventually, Asher screams weakened as he lost the energy to give voice to his pain. He stopped fighting, becoming a limp receptacle for them to rape.

King Sen jerked to a finish. He swatted Asher’s butt a couple of times, praising him, “You are the perfect fucktoy.”

King Sen tucked himself back in and gave a lazy wave. It was only then that Jaxom noticed that a line had formed. The next person in the line gave a whoop and skipped over to Asher. Without skipping a beat, he had his cock out, knelt behind Asher, and thrusted inside in one move. Asher’s screamed again, though it was much weaker than before.

Jaxom turned his head away and closed his eyes again. He couldn’t do this. Watch his son be continually raped and abused.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself being pulled upright. The guard was holding him up, and King Sen was smirking knowingly at him.

Jaxom wanted to scream obscenities at him, spit, whatever, do something. But the guard was sill holding onto him and he was still gagged.

“Look at him.” King Sen ordered. Jaxom pointedly looked away.

“Do I need to make an example of your other son? I bet he is better than the oldest one.”

Jaxom glared at King Sen. King Sen just chuckled.

“Look at him.”

Jaxom already failed Asher. And the thought of Breen suffering the same fate was unbearable. He looked at Asher.

Then, King Sen step in close and reached low. Before Jaxom understood his intent, King Sen had undone Jaxom’s pant ties and drew his cock out.

Jaxom tried to jerk away, but King Sen tightened his fist around Jaxom’s cock in warning. Jaxom didn’t care and continued to try to jerk away. 

King Sen slowly jacked Jaxom. “Look at him. He’s the perfect fucktoy. See how his ass gripes onto that dick? Like it doesn’t want to let go? He’s so perfectly tight.”

Jaxom tried to tune out King Sen’s words, but they continued, “And the sounds he makes! His little moans and whimpers.” 

King Sen continued to stroke Jaxom’s cock, up and down. With just the right amount of pressure. His hand slick, gliding smoothly up and down.

“Look at him.” Jaxom obeyed, knowing that King Sen would just threaten to rape Breen too. Hopefully, with the attention that King Sen was paying attention to him, Jaxom could divert the attention to himself and keep it away from Breen.

Asher was being fucked by yet more men. He wasn’t moving, and Jaxom wasn’t even sure if he was still alive.

“See how his ass bounces? So perfectly round. And he’s presenting it so beautifully, like the perfect whore.”

To Jaxom’s horror, he was starting to respond. He tried to think of anything unerotic, anything to get rid of his growing erection.

The men raping Asher decided to change positions. Asher was flipped onto his back, and Jaxom noticed with relief that Asher was moving, albeit sluggishly.

King Sen continued to masturbate Jaxom. “He must have been a virgin. He’s so tight. So gloriously tight. Have you ever raped anyone? They are always so tight. There is nothing like it. Best sex ever.”

Then, King Sen stopped touch Jaxom. Before Jaxom could feel any sort of relief that he was no longer being molested, King Sen said, “You dirty dog. Are you getting hard watching your son get fucked?”

King Sen leaned in, and whispered into Jaxom’s ear, “Do you want to fuck him?”

Jaxom shuttered and shook his head violently. Still gagged and unable to express his revulsion more expressly.

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking. He’s already used.” King Sen paused and gave a meaningful glance at Breen.

“You want to fuck a virgin, don’t you?”

Jaxom could only shake his head. 

King Sen caressed Jaxom’s cock once more, and Jaxom’s cock jerked to attention. King Sen’s eyes gleamed. 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you be the first to fuck your second son. If you don’t fuck him, we’ll starting fucking the first one with a sword. When he’s done, we’ll start fucking your other son on top of the corpse of the first. Then we’ll also fuck him with a sword. So, your choice. You can fuck your son“ King Sen paused to stroke Jaxom once more “as your cock is desperate to do, or we will fuck them until they are both dead.”

King Sen whispered in his ear again, “I’ll even give your oldest one a break. He’s on his what, tenth guy by now? Look at him. Don’t you want to end his suffering? Choose.”

That was no kind of choice. Rape one son to stop the rape of the other? Rape one son to prevent them both from being raped to death?

Cassie was turned away, curled in a ball.

Breen was still restrained by the guards, but he wasn’t fighting them anymore. He was curled tightly in a ball with his arms over his head, trying to block all his senses subjecting him to his brother’s rape.

And poor Asher was still being fucked by two men at once. Jaxom could see a red pool of blood underneath Asher’s swaying body.

Jaxom didn’t know how they would survive this. Wouldn’t it be better for them all to die than be subjected to this abusive rape? But the deaths promised by King Sen were anything but quick. He had to choose life, for them to have a chance to survive. Maybe once this ordeal is over, they can all escape. Who knows what the future might bring? He couldn’t choose death for them all. He would do anything for his children.

He never thought he would rape one.

Jaxom hung his head, knowing his choice.

King Sen tilted his chin up. “So what’s your decision? Do we have a deal?”

Gods forgive him.

Jaxom nodded.

King Sen stroked Jaxom once again. Then he kissed him.

“Gods, your family is so much fun.”

King Sen stepped back. And Jaxom was free and unrestrained.

Jaxom thought about attacking King Sen, but without a weapon and his children’s lives still under threat, it was an urge he had to let go.

“Leave the gag on.”

So he couldn’t even explain what was going on to Breen? Gods help him.

When Jaxom didn’t immediately move, King Sen sighed. “Well, go on.”

Jaxom was going to hell.

He walked to Breen. The guard restraining Breen let go and step back, leering at them both.

Jaxom touch Breen’s shoulder. Breen turned, saw that it was his father, and embraced him tightly. “Gods, Da.”

Jaxom held tight, trying to convey his love through his embrace.

Eventually, Jaxom released Breen. He looked into Breen’s eyes, trying to say, “I’m sorry. I failed you. Please forgive me.”

Jaxom then tugged Breen to turn away from him. Confused, Breen allowed himself to be turned. “What’s going on, Da?”

Jaxom almost couldn’t see from the tears burning his eyes. But he moved behind Breen. Before Breen could figure out what he intended, Jaxom pulled Breen’s pants down below his hips. Breen tried struggling a bit then. “Da, no. Please don’t do this.”

I’m sorry. I have to. To save you, to save your brother.

Jaxom was still hard. He lined himself up and pushed in. Breen cried out and Jaxom did too. Jaxom only pushed in the head, and he could feel Breen’s sphincter spasming around him. Gods help him. It felt good. So fucking good. 

Jaxom couldn’t help himself. His body started rocking, thrusting slowly, penetrating Breen deeper inch by inch, thrust by thrust. Breen was tense, but he wasn’t fighting Jaxom. Maybe he knew this was part of some unholy deal with King Sen, or maybe Breen couldn’t bring himself to fight his father, or maybe Breen was too shocked that he was being raped by his own father. Regardless of why, Breen stayed still. Breen was making small little cries, almost like a cross between a moan and a whimper. Jaxom’s heart ached so much he wondered how he hasn’t had a heart attack yet.

After several thrusts, Jaxom was seated completely in Breen. The root of his cock pressed against Breen’s ass. Jaxom paused, giving Breen some time to adjust. Breen pleaded softly, “Please, Da. Take it out. Da?” But Jaxom knew he couldn’t stop until he came inside of Breen.

Jaxom took a quick peek at Asher. King Sen kept his word. No one was fucking Asher. Asher was sprawled out like a broken doll, still and unmoving. But at least he wasn’t being raped anymore.

Breen’s ass felt so fucking good though. He was tight, and he had these little trembles that massaged Jaxom’s cock in just the right way. Jaxom started rocking, fucking his son slowly. Oh gods, Jaxom never imagined that a guy’s ass would feel so divine. He didn't want to admit it, but no vagina ever felt so good. Was King Sen right, that it was only this good because it was rape? Either way, he was going to hell. He deserved to go to hell.

Jaxom climaxed after a couple minutes. As he pulled out, he could see his semen marking his son, and he was flooded with shame. He did that. He tainted Breen, ruined him. Raped his son.

He wanted to comfort Breen, but he had no right. He was the worst kind of father. A complete failure.

Breen turned around so they were facing each other. Jaxom couldn’t bear to look into his son’s eyes. 

“I know you didn’t want to. It’s ok, Da. You did what you had to.”

Jaxom shook his head. He wasn’t deserving of forgiveness. 

“So, was he a good fuck? Most have been, you blew you load so quickly.” King Sen laughed.

Jaxom didn’t react. 

“You’ll be happy to know that I’ve decided not to execute you. You were just so… entertaining.” King Sen waved at the guards. 

The guards dragged them to a windowless room, where they would presumably stay until they were brought out as “entertainment” again. But they were all there - Jaxom, Asher, Breen and Cassie.

They all survived and were together. At least he didn't fail in that.


End file.
